


Party Poison's Dillemma

by 42_ChronicYouth_42



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Desperation Play, Omorashi, poor party poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42_ChronicYouth_42/pseuds/42_ChronicYouth_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story involves Party Poison and the rest of the Killjoys to try and find Kobra Kid while Party Poison deals with a little bit of a problem on his own hands... (If you don't like this then simply don't read. Enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Poison's Dillemma

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry that i had to degrade party poison like this, pls forgive meeehhh.....DX

The Killjoys had been looking for Kobra Kid for ages now, well actually, just a few hours. They found out that he was in Battery City.

No clue why he would go there, but okay.

They took Dr. D's car and drove off to Battery City where Kobra Kid was hiding. Meanwhile, Poison had a bit of a problem on his hands. There was a faint tingling sensation in his hips and lower abdomen.   
He needed a pee, since he was holding it in all day long, and to make things worse, he had 3 cups of coffee this morning to worsen the jiggling in his stomach.

But he knew better, he could hold it.

When Poison got Kobra on the walkie, he asked him, "Where the HELL are you?!" Kobra Kid replied with "In front of the fountain, had to take care of something real quick." (Fountain....?) This made Poison squirm a little, the thought of water was making him and his bladder more tense by the minute. "I'll be right there, don't do anything stupid." Poison replied, hanging up the walkie.

The crew was stuck in sun-dusk traffic, unable to reach Kobra Kid, or for Poison, a bathroom. Poison tried leaning foreword in his seat, but that did nothing to stop the dull ache. He blushed a bright red and squirmed more. "Poison, you alright?" Jet Star asked him, Poison replying with a nod, "Just feeling a little tired, I'm so sick of Kobra's-" Poison was cut off by a loud gush of urine from his crotch. He sprang up and bounced a little in his seat. No one seemed to notice as they were occupied doing their own things absent-mindedly. Though Fun Ghoul was the first to notice the shaking of the car.

"Poison, are you sure you're alright? You seem a little tense." Ghoul replied, Poison blushing harder. "Mhmm, yeah, never better." Poison replied, feeling awful, more than before, his skin tone now matching the color of his hair.

Before reaching the highway, another gush released itself from Poison, causing a quarter size stain to appear on his white pants. He struggled, trying to hold it back. 'C-come on, fuck this fucking traffic!' Poison thought as he absent mindedly reached for his crotch to relieve the pain. Then he snapped his hand back to the side of his leg, where he began to rub and scratch at it to keep his mind off of the pain. But he had to keep both hands on the wheel, Jet Star noticed how flushed Poison was, and handed him some water. 

"Here man, we don't want you to be dehydrated out here, now do we?" Jet said, looking at Poison's sweaty, red face showed him that Poison was getting heat exhaustion. If only he knew. 'Oh no, noo...w-water?' Poison thought as he stared painfully at the bottle, it's contents sloshing around as the car moved, making him squirm and wiggle in his seat. "Water isn't going to hurt you, Poison!" Jet Star insisted, as another hot stream released itself from Poison's crotch. "I can't, I can't drink it!" Poison yelled pulling the car over in a hurry. The car jerked to a halt on the side of the road, Poison rocked back and forth to keep another stream from coming. Jet Star grew rather irritated by the jerking of the car, so he looked to Poison's flustered face.

"And why is that, explain that one to me." Jet Star said, obviously worrying about what Poison was thinking. Normally, in these desert conditions, Poison should be drinking this water. "Do you promise not to laugh?" Poison stared longingly at the thought of holding himself. "Yeah, why?" Jet replied, looking at his face intently.

"I....I need to pee...a-and...I'm not sure if I can hold it in much longer..." Poison replied, hanging his blushed head in shame and squirming around faster now. 

Jet Star looked up at Poison and thought, (Shit, this poor guy...) "Alright, switch places with me and sit in the back, I'll drive you home." Jet Star said, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. Poison got up and out of the car, and when gravity hit him, he doubled over in pain, holding himself, trying to keep the flood at bay.

Jet Star sped down to Battery City, where Kobra was waiting in front of the fountain. Poison was shaking and bouncing at the sight of the splashing, watery fountain. He squirmed and started crying on the spot, a tear rolling off his face.

"Damnit Jet, he's shaking like a leaf! Can't you make this thing go any faster?!" Fun Ghoul yelled, seeing Kobra getting in the car, his brother Poison in the backseat, shaking and crying. Kobra didn't know that Poison, the head KIlljoy, needed a leak this badly. Kobra snickered a bit at his brother, while Party Poison looked up at his brother Kobra with desperation, tears in his eyes. The snickering stopped.

"Poison? Hey, bro, don't cry, it'll be okay, we'll get you home right away bud." Kobra said comfortingly to his brother. Though, his brother didn't listen. Poison thought, the guys will never let him hear the end of it.

The car sped down the road and through the desert. They were making a 20 minute trip in 6 minutes! While Poison asked, "How much longeeerrr...." With a tone of desperation in his voice. He wanted to hold himself so badly now, but he knew he had more dignity than that. Ghoul stared sadly at Poison, he knew as kids, living in Battery City, they helped each other with stuff like this, and now they were adults. Jet Star replied with, "Just about, 5 minutes bud, then we'll be home" stretching the truth a bit.

Finally, they were back to their hideout. Poison got out of the car quickly, squirming awkwardly as he did so. Jet Star got out of the car to unlock the front door. Poison rushed over to the door with quick speed.

"Open it now, please!" Poison whined, his urge growing in stronger as he bounced in place. It was very obvious to anyone standing close to them that Poison needed to pee. "I am bud, just-" the key broke on him.

"Why now?!" Jet yelled, scaring Poison and making him leak. He stopped the flow by jamming both hands into his crotch, while wiggling and squirming around all over the place, the stain on his pants running down his leg. Ghoul saw this and shouted, "Fuck he's leaking!! Come on man, let me try the door!" As Party Poison's need stings his bladder, he starts dancing around frantically, "GUYS!! Please help!!" He replied painfully, a tear streaming down his face. He sniffles, trying to keep the flood back and the dam from bursting on him. "We are, just, give me a minute!" Ghoul replies, trying to turn the now half-broken key in its slot with a pair of pliers he found in the car. "Jeeett....I can't hold iitt..." Poison stated desperately, grabbing on to his crotch painfully and bouncing in place some more.

"We're trying, just, try to hold it a little longer ok bud?" Jet Star stated, rubbing Poison's back comfortingly. "But I really can't! I think I'm gonna have an accident..." Poison groaned slightly, his feet tapping the concrete rapidly. Finally, Ghoul got the door to unlock, "Okay, go for it Poison." Poison's eyes lit up, as he waddled into the bathroom, grabbing his crotch the whole way there.

As he shut the door, he undid his belt rapidly, his legs moving inward with every little step he took, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Poison grabbed his crotch again, trying to unzip his pants, but they got stuck on his undies. "Oh come on please!!" Party Poison moaned in agony, trying over and over to unzip his pants, when he used both hands to pull off his pants, leaving him to aim towards the toilet. 

The stream came slow, then pushed its way out, Poison sighing audibly in relief, his face a bright red. Kobra Kid listened in, hoping his brother was okay. After the last of the pee emptied, he flushed and pulled his pants back up to assess the damage done. There was a big stain, very noticeable to anyone who saw it. Pulling down his jacket only made it wet. Poison took his time washing his hands, before walking out of the bathroom in shame. It took a little while for Jet Star to notice, but after taking in the red-rimmed eyes filling with tears, he noticed Poison's pants.

"Oh, it's okay, accidents can happen to anyone." Jet Star said, trying to comfort Poison, who had hot tears running down his face. "No, it's not okay, I fucking embarrassed you guys, just because I had to pee. Now look at me! I'm just another big loser to you all, a fucking joke!" Party Poison cried, wiping tears from his face. He whimpered and sniffled at the damage done to his pee-soaked jeans.

"You're not a joke, Poison. You're like our leader, and it's okay for leaders to get in situations like this. You just had an accident, that's all." Fun Ghoul stated comfortingly, letting Poison's sobs soften to hiccups. "You guys aren't mad?" Poison replied. "Why would we be mad? This happens to everyone." Kobra stated. "But I'm fucking Party Poison, this wasn't supposed to happen to me!" Poison stated, whining. He plopped himself in the bed, face down, crying hard into the pillow. "I think the big baby needs a nap." Fun Ghoul taunted to cheer Poison up, but that didn't help. Poison stuck his middle finger in the air towards Ghoul, and Ghoul felt worse than before. Party Poison cried himself into a nap.

He woke, having to go again. He got up immediately to the bathroom to go. "Well, someone's awake..." Jet Star stated, watching Poison walk into the bathroom. He finished relieving himself to assess that, he had no pants on, well he did, but they were black. He walked out of the washroom looking suspicious. "Hey guys, how did I get undressed and in bed....?" Poison stated slowly. Jet Star blushed a little. "We uh, didn't want you to stain the bed." Jet Star said embarrassed. Party Poison blushed at this. "Oh my fucking god, did you guys..?" Poison said slowly before reaching a hand down his pants.

He felt his underwear. Dry.

"Aaack!" Poison yelled, squatting and covering his face embarrassed. "I'm so sorry I had to put you guys through all that!" Poison said, his face covered with embarrassment. 

"Don't be. It was just an accident." Jet said.

**Author's Note:**

> (OK sorry that it is just rushed I just really wanted to make another MCR Omorashi story I hope you guys enjoyed!)


End file.
